dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sproul
Sproul is a Saiyan from Planet Saiyan. His name, like all of the Saiyans, is a pun on a vegetable, in this case, Brusse'l' Sprou'ts. He is the son of Royal Guard Tomo. At age 16, he was made General of the Saiyan army by then Prince Bage. He matched Bage's power level, but never once challenged his prince. He grew close to Bruzzel after teaching him how to fight, and then Bage got close to him. Bage has deactivated the army due to peaceful times, but Mato, being general, can reactivate at any time, if he ever feels it needs to be done out of necessity. Appearances Tritagonist in The Extraterrestrials A major supporting character in Universal Darkness Personality Unlike most Saiyans, Sproul has a sense of honor. He is still very brash at times due to his Saiyan nature, but he does not like killing without a purpose. He may beat you half to death, and then spare you if he feels you're not worthy of dying by his hand. His urge to want to kill gets even more suppressed once he meets and gets defeated by Rolo. He gains humility and humbles himself. His arrogance is no longer there. He doesn't like evil purposes or unnecessary death, he actually knows a little bit about life's value. Power At age 16 his power level was -20,000 on par with Bage At age 20 - 93,000 slightly below Bage's 100,000 Age 21 -200,000,000 slight above Bage's 150,000,000 Backstory When the Saiyan tribe broke off, his family, his father, Tomo, was not one of King Vegeta's followers and decided to stay loyal to King Cabblege on Planet Saiyan. Tomo was King Cabblege's highest-ranking official, who he referred to for a second opinion on everything. Tomo had gone to Earth, on an undercover mission. Sproul while at age 12, took a spaceship and traveled to Planet Vegeta one day to watch how things work, he made it there just as King Vegeta disregarded Paragas and Broly, and then he left. Instead of returning home, he decided to go to Earth. He became vigilant, after he trained under Master Roshi, then to the Young Police program, so from 12-14 he was a vigilante, keeping the streets clean, while also establishing a good relationship with the citizens and fellow officers. He encountered his father while competing in a martial arts tournament (this takes place before DragonBall, so neither Goku or Krillin is training with Master Roshi during this time, as a matter a fact, Goku had just been found by Grandpa Gohan). He told his father about his exploits, he commanded him to return home, but after his father defeated him, and he returned home, his father went on to win the tournament against Jackie Chun, but legend tells that Zarbon ambushed him shortly after. The mystery of him still being alive has yet to be solved. When he returned home, he was 15, and he trained as an Elite Saiyan Soldier until his power level rivaled that of Prince Bage. When Bage noticed this, he made him Saiyan Army General and trained with him. When Dodoria slaughtered King Cablege, Bage took over as king with Sproul as his royal guard. So when the Saiyan Trio departed from Planet Saiyan, all had their own agendas, and Mato's was to find his father if he was still alive or avenge his death. Relationships 'Bage Prince Bage is Sproul's best friend from when they were little kids. Since Sproul is the Royal Guard's son, and Bage's father is the king, they were always playing/toying around and getting into trouble together. Often times they would take the blame for one another. When Bage gained the power to overthrow his father, Mato encouraged him not to, telling him it would be dishonorable and that he would eventually get the throne anyway. Bato started an army and made Mato leader after hearing about the attacks on Planet Vegeta. Bruzzel After initially just deeming him inferior like the rest of the soldiers in his army, Sproul eventually realized Bruzzel power rivaled his own. While on simple missions the others were killed, Bruzzel survived, and with the Saiyan Zenkai boost gene, he became feared in certain portions of the universe in his own right. Mato took him in, deeming him second in command. Category:Goku484 Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters Category:New Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Good Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Tails Category:Natural Characters Category:Saiyans from Planet Saiyan Category:Transformation Users Category:Full-Blooded Saiyans Category:Main Character(s) Category:Supporting character Category:Reformed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Main Villains